Dan-Ball Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Dan-Ball that . Please read over the Manual of Style and Neutral Point of View before contributing pages. since July 2008 Dan-Ball Games }} ;13 July, 2012 -A new SR species. :A new species was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;29 June, 2012 -SR enemy attacks. :A discussion was put up at the talk page of the article Attack (enemy). Please discuss on the topic "Revolution of enemy attack names?". ;16 April, 2012 -Powder Game 2 elements. :The pages for elements in Powder Game 2 needs help. Please contribute to the pages by giving information of the elements. All the pages can be found at Category:Powder Game 2 elements. News archive The Dan-Ball Wiki always needs people to help out! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Adding content *Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! (This is a biggie just as creating articles is. Please upload images if you can!) *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. *For the weekly Dan-Ball updates on Friday you can try to follow the instructions in the "Update Guide". ;Talk and more... *Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. *Every article has a talk page attached. Use it! character without a weapon.]] Characters in Stick Ranger refer to the four stickmen that the player controls in the game. Characters have identical structures: a beige outlined square head, two hands, two legs and a body. While there doesn't appear to be a neck, the head is indeed connected to the body. When starting a new game, the player's first task is to assign each of the four characters a class. Thereafter, each character will have their own stats, which can be viewed by rolling your cursor over the characters. (more) A stage in Stick Ranger is a set of levels. Each level occupies the space of the entire screen, and navigation to the next level within a stage is done via the "next" sign located to the right of the level. Characters will always spawn on the left side of the level, with the exception of the Town, Village, and the Resort, where they spawn to the right of the Shop Each stage contains enemies, with the exception of the Town, Village and Resort, which has only one level and no enemies. Players will start at the Town upon game creation. All other stages have 3 to 10 levels, except for the Castle, Submarine Shrine and Pyramid with 2 levels. At the last level of a stage the player will encounter a boss or a group of bosses. (more) A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Seaside 4 using 11th weapons. A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Submarine 2 using 10th weapons. A Stick Ranger team fighting enemies in Forest 2 using 8th weapons. ---- Powder Game upload by sendai45 Powder Game upload by nfav At last! A place to talk about anything and everything related to Dan-Ball! Featuring boards on all Dan-Ball Games and a friendly community, the Dan-Ball Forum! fi:Etusivu __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse